Stairway to Nowhere
by Vixonlonim
Summary: A new family moves to Toronto, Ontario. Their huge fans and can't wait to meet everyone! What happens when they learn a game that could help solve the huge mystery of missing Mal! (Lots of twins involved oUo)
1. Chapter 1

Prologe

" You guys ever herd of the game, stairway to nowhere?"

" No, what is it?"

" You can go into the spirit world and full on communicate with ghosts!"

" How?"

" You have to go up a pitch black stairway, chant "stairway to nowhere!" as many times as your heart beats in that second. You should end up in a world full of people, transparent people! If done incorrectly, you cant do it for another week or so because you already disturbed them!"

" Ok, ill try!"

Present day

It had been several weeks sense Mal went missing after doing Stairway to Nowhere. He hasnt been seen by anyone. Anyone other than me. Im Alana. I went to Toronto, Ontario a few days ago to visit my aunt and uncle. I would be staying there for the school year because my parents move from city to city to sell houses. I don't know anyone here yet, but I've herd rumors about Mal. I'll probly learn more because I start going to school tomorrow.

We just arrived at my Aunt Genevie's house a few minutes ago. Me, my older sister Natailie, my younger brother Patrick, and my twin brother Rylie.

My 17 year old sister looks like my mom, with short brown hair and pale skin. She wore a pink unicorn sleveless shirt, blue skinny jeans and her black high tops.

My younger brother was only 10, so he didn't look to much like my mom or dad. He had short, messy blonde hair, and sun bleached skin. He was outside 24/7. He had a hulk T-shirt, camo shorts, and blue and white Nikes.

Me and Riley look, as you could think, exactly alike. We both have black hair, we both and dark skin, and we both have an obsession with Total Drama. Yea, that kids show with painful games to win the million? So you could see were were excited. We were going to meet TD contestants!

" Mom, are we there yet?" Patrick asked for the fiftyith time. Literally. I counted.

" Yes, we are finally there," Mom said, clearly annoyed. We parked in a drive way, only to be greeted by my aunt.

" Oh there you are! How are my little angels?" aunt Genevie said.

" Hey! Do you know if some cast members from Total Drama will be going to out school?!" Rylie and I said, at the same time.

" Umm, yes, I believe so," she answered. I screamed a crazy fangirl scream and Rylie jumped. " You didn't let me finish. One of the contestants lives next door. Oh, I believe her name is Amy? She also has a twin like you two." she finished. I cant remember anything after that, other than waking up on the couch.

" Uggg, what happened?" I asked Riley.

" You passed out. I didn't want to meet the neighbors with out you!" he replied.

" Thanks dude." I said. We've been each others best friend sense we were born. " Lets go!" I said. With that, we ran across the street and knocked on the door. As we expected, Samie from TDPI answered.


	2. Chapter 2

" Are you ok?!" she asked in a sweet voice. I didn't realize I was hyperventilating. 'Don't embarrass yourself! You got this!' I though to myself.

" Hi. I'm Alana, and this is Riley," I started, but was cut off my someone else.

" Samie, who is it?!" someone said, guessing it was Amy. I was correct.

" Umm, this is Alana and Riley," she replied.

" Um, yes, we just moved in right there," Riley said, pointing to aunt Genevie's house. " We both watched the show, and you guys were awesome!" he finished.

" Why do you look so alike?" Samie asked.

" Were twins. Identical twins," I replied. Samie looked confused.

" Why are there so many twins around here? That's the last thing I wanted!" Amy said. Me and Riley bere both very confused. " Well, sense im more sophisticated, I should get to know the older twin. Who is older?" she snapped. I knew Riley was older, but he was afraid of Amy, I could tell.

" I am," I said, winking at him. He smiled and winked back.

" Ok, lets go, you two kids play down here." Amy said.

" Kids? Their the same age as us?" I asked.

" No, their just spares! Spare Amy, spare Alana." she growled.

" He's not a spare! He's my best friend," I said, hugging Riley. I saw Samie was on the verge of tears. I couldn't imagine how awful it must be to have someone like Amy around.

" Well, I don't appreciate spares!" Amy snapped. " Don't come back here!" and shut the door.

" Geez, whats her problem?" Riley asked, walking away.

:the next day:

" Come on Alana, were gonna be late..." Riley said. He was a little out of it, but that's because hes not necessarily a mourning person. Nether am I. I got up, put my Grey hoodie on over my tank top, my shorts that used to be jenes, and my chucks. I just threw my hair back in a ponytail, waited for Riley, and got on the bus. We had to go to the principles office to get our schedules, and I went to my homeroom with Riley. We don't have all our calsses together, but we do have homeroom.

" Hello! You must be new? Im Zoey!" said 'Zoey'. I we knew her from TDROTI and TDAS.

" Hi!" Riley said. " Im Riley, and this is Alana," he continued.

" You know, if you need help finding somewhere, I can help!" she said cheerfully.

" Yea, I actually don't know where Mr. Lahds class is?" Riley said.

" I'll show you," she answered and they left. It was just me, and a few other class mates. Something caught my attention though. I was like, fog. Fog taking shape of a figure!


End file.
